This invention relates generally to motorcycle stands and, more particularly, to a motorcycle stand for use in holding a motorcycle in a parked position upon uneven terrain.
Motocross type motorcycles are particularly adapted for riding in rugged off-road environments. Such motorcycles may be ridden for long periods of time in relatively remote areas where the land is not level and places to “park” the motorcycle when not being ridden are usually not available. In such circumstances, the motorcycle may have to be laid on its side or rested against a tree as motocross motorcycles typically do not have kickstands, either because it will not work well in the rugged terrain being ridden in or because it may be in the way while riding.
As an alternative, some motocross manufacturers provide a triangle shaped motorcycle stand that fits into a wheel hub to prop the motorcycle up when parked. Although assumably effective for its intended use, the triangle shaped motorcycle stand takes up an undesirable amount of space and is difficult to transport when not in use. In addition, such a stand is not effective when used on terrain that is not level.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a motorcycle stand for propping up a motocross type motorcycle when it is parked and which is foldable for being carried easily when the motorcycle is being operated. Further, it would be desirable to have a motorcycle stand having two legs that are movable between selected spread positions and which is length adjustable for use on land that is not level.